


Tomados de las manos

by the_hood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby Thomas, Bruce is a good grandfather, Christmas, Damian is a good uncle, Fatherhood, M/M, Parenthood, Their Love Is So
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: Habían terminado, aunque de cierta forma habían estado más animados con abrir los regalos de su hijo que los propios. Y todo había quedado en cámara.—¿Quién dinosaurios le da a un bebé un auto de juguete para que lo conduzca? ¡Apenas tiene diez meses!—Shh. Damian se esmeró en darle algo que valiera la pena. Podrá usarlo, cuando aprenda a caminar.—Primero debe aprender a gatear, Dickie. ¿Viste que el auto es un mini Ferrari?





	Tomados de las manos

Veía la nieve caer al otro lado de la ventana, era la primera navidad que pasaban allí, en su nuevo hogar, uno propio. Dick no lo negaba, estaba entusiasmado al respecto y no solo por eso.

—¡Y aquí viene, Thomas! —Apartó su mirada de la ventana, sintiendo como una gran sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Jason venía junto con una grabadora en una mano y en la otra, llevaba a su hijo. El hijo de ambos, Thomas.

¡Y era la cosa más hermosa que podía ver! —Oh, Dios. Jason, le pusiste eso. —Y es que era navidad y la costumbre no podía faltar. Sonaba raro, pero era lo que más le gustaba hacer para sentirse en familia.

Habían decidido usar los suéteres más horribles de toda la fecha y como no, Thomas también. Aunque la pijama roja con rayas blancas hacía resaltar el marrón con cabeza de reno que su hijo tenía —Claro que sí, ah, tómalo. Quiero tener un buen plano de cuando le demos sus regalos. —Dick tomo a su hijo, quien con solo diez meses, se movía bastante, aunque aún no sabía gatear y no pronunciaba alguna palabra.

—Hola cariño, ¿Estás listo para abrir tus regalos? —Le hablo de manera infantil y vio como llevaba a su boca su pequeño puño, babeándolo —Tomaré eso como un sí.

 

* * *

 

 

Habían terminado, aunque de cierta forma habían estado más animados con abrir los regalos de su hijo que los propios. Y todo había quedado en cámara.

—¿Quién dinosaurios le da a un bebé un auto de juguete para que lo conduzca? ¡Apenas tiene diez meses!

—Shh. Damian se esmeró en darle algo que valiera la pena. Podrá usarlo, cuando aprenda a caminar.

—Primero debe aprender a gatear, Dickie. ¿Viste que el auto es un mini Ferrari?

—Deja la envidia, Jay. —Río llevando una galleta de chocolate a su boca, dejando que su cabeza fuese a parar en el hombro de su pareja y sus ojos se mantuvieran en el bebé , quien jugaba acostado con su nuevo tapete de juguete, cortesía de su tía Cass.

—Hm. —Sonrió al sentir como entrelazaba sus manos y luego la llevaba a sus labios para besarle —No puedo creer que Bruce le regalara una mini televisión para su cuna y así pueda entretenerse.

Waynes, siempre tan generosos. 

 


End file.
